Takedown (mission)
"Takedown" is the fifth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (or the fourth if the mission No Russian is skipped) In the aftermath of "No Russian", Task Force 141 finds evidence of the lead person that the terrorists are looking up to and are assigned to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to capture an associate of Vladimir Makarov: Alejandro Rojas, an arms dealer protected by the local militia. Initially unaware of his location, Task Force 141 eventually gains information on Rojas' whereabouts and move in to take him down by capturing Rojas' assistant. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable) *John "Soap" MacTavish *Simon "Ghost" Riley *Joseph "Alexei Borodin" Allen (cutscene only) *Shepherd (voice only in the cutscene) *Royce (K.I.A.) *Meat (K.I.A.) *Driver (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (mentioned only in the cutscene) *Rojas' assistant (W.I.A. then P.O.W.) *Alejandro "Alex the Red" Rojas (P.O.W.) Plot .]] General Shepherd sends Task Force 141 to capture Alejandro Rojas, who was the ammunition supplier for Makarov. They are chasing him because he had supplied ammo for the massacre at Zakhaev International Airport, and now the Russians have waged war against the U.S for supporting the terrorist actions. Having followed several militia, Task Force 141 finds Rojas' assistant instead. Suddenly, the assistant guns down the two militamen before shooting at the jeep Roach is in, killing the driver. Soap, Ghost and Roach chase the assistant into an alleyway, and under Soap's orders, Roach fires on the assistant's legs, crippling him before he could escape into the favela. Soap and Ghost begin their torture on the assistant, tasking Roach, Meat and Royce to search for Rojas in the favela. When they arrive, Meat fires warning shots, telling the civilians to hide. The gunfire also prompts the militia to come out and engage the group, believing that the police have hired them to finish them off. Battling through the low-level favela, Meat and Royce are eventually killed by the militia, leaving Roach by himself. Soap informs Roach that the torture was successful, and they are on their way to apprehend Rojas; Roach is to not have any backup as there is no time to call for assistance. Roach battles his way to the upper levels of the favela, narrowly avoiding RPG fire. Ghost and Roach have several opportunities to incapacitate Rojas, but Soap does not allow it, as it is too risky. The three continue to cut off Rojas' means of escape, and when Rojas seems like he is about to get away, Soap tackles him onto a car. Ghost calls Command for extraction, but is unable to due to the war, feeling that they have been left behind. Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - Takedown|Takedown Weapon Loadout Intel Items *'Intel No. 7:' (1/4 Intel) In the first favela area where Roach, Meat and Royce have to beat through after capturing Rojas' associate, it is located in a white building to the right of the motorcycle inside the kitchen below the Brazilian flag. *'Intel No. 8:' (2/4 Intel) In the second favela area, before heading up hill, look for a ladder on the wall leading to a red brick building. The intel is on the table inside. *'Intel No. 9:' (3/4 Intel) After getting #8 and exiting the brick building, the player can see on the opposite side of the road a building with some wooden stairs. The intel is next to the bed inside. *'Intel No. 10:' (4/4 Intel) Near the end of the chase, the player will come across another red brick building on his right after heading up some stairs and passing a burning green car. Inside that building, a stair heads downwards. The intel is in the lower floor in between two beds. Intel_1_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Intel_4_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 4 Achievements/Trophies *'Tag 'em and bag 'em' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "Takedown" on any difficulty. *'Turistas' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest" on Veteran. Transcript Trivia *The NPC character that drives the vehicle the player is in has an Australian flag on his hat but an American flag on his shoulder. *The white van has no driver until both vehicles stop and Rojas' assistant exits the building. *While pursuing Rojas' associate, the player has unlimited sprint. *In a bathroom of one of the buildings, there is a teddy bear that has a knife in its face pinned to the wall near the door, interestingly near one of its eyes. This is a foreshadowing of how Soap kills Shepherd in "Endgame". *If the player fires a gun before Meat jumps down, the player can scare away the civilians before he does. *Posters can be seen that show a man called "Griggs" presented by Infinity Ward. *Directly after encountering a dog behind the fence, if the player turns to the left of the wooden fence, there will be a white house with an open window with a civilian imitating a person firing a weapon and pointing in the direction of the militia for the player. *During Infinity Ward's preview of this level, the track "Scorponok" from the Transformers Soundtrack could be heard as the background music up until when the player shot Rojas' associate. *After the player shoots Rojas' associate in the leg and captures him, Ghost is seen getting ready to extract information from him. But strangely, during the "Worldwide" trailer, someone else does this. *In the Polish version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this mission has two names: in game its name is "Wejście" (Entrance/Entry), and in the mission menu it's called "Atak" (Attack). *Outside of the map, there are many boats on a lake that are all modeled with a mirror of itself on the bottom, to give the illusion of the water reflecting the image. *The car that the player is in when the mission starts is indestructible and it has its own unique model. es:Aterrizaje sv:Takedown Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels